


Ridiculous Conversation

by Deonara2012



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They went out to eat because ChangMin was depressed; Junsu came up with a very… interesting distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50ficlets. Based on an rp based on characters from the now-defunct livejournal sapphireblue_rp (sadly); ChangMin was played by pavor_nocturnum. I… took some liberties with this, sorry….
> 
> Not mine, not true.
> 
> Also, this happened a long time before the split.

"Maybe I should go out on Black Day and see what happens," ChangMin mused, trying - and failing - to show how depressed the conversation about Valentine's day and White Day (which he'd started) had made him.

Junsu looked at him instead of looking around the restaurant. "Black day?" he asked, confused.

"Singles Day. Opposite of Valentine's and White Day." Not that it really existed, but Junsu was gullible enough to fall for it.

"Ah. Same date, or a different one?"

"One month later. April 14th."

Junsu blinked. "Oh. Just… go out and get yourself mobbed?"

ChangMin shrugged. "If I'm bored enough, maybe, though I doubt it."

Junsu snorted. "I hope not. That could get scary."

"Somehow, I don't think it can get any scarier than it already has been." Their food arrived; ChangMin bowed his thanks before looking at what he'd ordered. He wished he hadn't, now; his lack of appetite had returned.

Junsu seemed hungry, but he obviously noticed something wrong. "I don't mean to bring up things that make you sad," he murmured a while later.

"It's not so much that it makes me sad, as when you mention it" - them, his ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend, one of ChangMin's good friends - "I realize I'm still thinking about it even though I thought I'd stopped." ChangMin didn't look up, digging through his food aimlessly, trying to convince Junsu that he was looking for the best parts. He just wasn't that hungry.

"Oh." Junsu did the same thing, which made ChangMin wonder if his own charade even worked. "I'm sorry to bring it to your attention, then. But really, don't you think it would be a lot more scary to be caught outside on any day, given that you'd be pounced and possibly stripped naked?"

"You apologize too much," ChangMin said automatically, then he looked up sharply, his mouth hanging open. "Hyung! I would not get stripped naked." It didn't come out as certain as he'd hoped.

Junsu's innocent-seeming smile didn't help. "Are you sure?" he asked.

ChangMan faltered. "They're not _complete_ lunatics."

"We are obviously not talking about the same fans. I bet it'd happen in less than a minute, too."

Still completely thrown, ChangMin managed a slight scowl. "But the chances of that happening to me out of the five of us are slim. I'm the scary one when it comes to fans in public, remember?"

"Yeah, until they got the right insane girl there. And you'd be so surprised, you'd be naked in no time flat," Junsu said, and took a bite.

ChangMin smirked. "Wouldn't be much of a problem for you, then, I guess, seeing as you've already stripped about half way on your own on stage…." He took a small bite himself.

Junsu grinned. "At least I'd be ready for it, and would make a break for it."

"What, you're saying I would just stand there and let it happen? At least I'm big enough to wade through the crowd. You'd likely get pulled right under."

"You'd freeze because you didn't expect it," Junsu countered. "I'd at least start running before they could catch me."

"If I could make a bet on something as unlikely as this, I would… I would not be stripped naked first," ChangMin proclaimed, once he'd swallowed his bite.

Junsu grinned. "You keep thinking that."

"Aish…." ChangMin groaned, and had another bite.

After a moment, Junsu looked up. "So, who do you think would be first?"

"What, to be stripped naked?" ChangMin asked.

"Yes."

"JaeJoong-hyung," ChangMin said promptly.

Junsu laughed. "Oh? Why?"

ChangMin had always found Junsu's laugh contagious so he chuckled, in spite of how ridiculous and unlikely the conversation was. "Because he would enjoy it more than try to escape it like the rest of us would."

Junsu gaped at him, then laughed, his famous boisterous laugh he tried to hide now by covering his mouth with both hands.

ChangMin smiled widely, watching him. "Why?" he asked when Junsu's laughter had eased. "Who would you have bet?"

Junsu grinned at him. "Probably the same," he said, and broke into laughter again.

"Pabo," ChangMin said, still smiling. "Calm down before you bring food back up only to choke on it."

Junsu snickered. "I won't do that."

ChangMin chewed on a bite, swallowing before he asked his next question. "So… Who takes second place?"

Junsu smirked. "Leader-sshi, trying to rescue a best friend that doesn't want to be rescued."

"Good call."

Junsu bowed. "Thank you."

"I'll take last place, thank you very much," ChangMin said, and helped himself to a larger bite of his lunch.

"I'm still faster than you," Junsu said.

"And I'm still bigger; those two nullify each other and I win out because I'll want to get out of there a hell of a lot faster than you."

"You'd freeze in disbelief," Junsu countered.

ChangMin swallowed. "What makes you so sure you wouldn't?"

"Because I'm prepared for such an eventuality. You're in denial it would ever happen. To you."

"My reflex beats yours, though, so that wouldn't matter."

Junsu laughed. "I just have to run faster than you."

ChangMin smirked. "You've used that too many times, hyung."

"Oh, there's a count, now?" Junsu asked innocently.

"No, but you've used it so many times there's no point in counting."

Junsu grinned. "Ah, well," he said, and leaned back. "Chances are good that neither of us will be in that situation, unless you do something stupid, so…."

ChangMin stared at him for nearly a whole minute. "You just wasted ten minutes of my life," he said flatly.

Junsu smiled, gentler. "But you smiled," he said. "And you ate. Not so wasted, as far as I'm concerned."

ChangMin scoffed a laugh, trying to stifle the grin tugging at his lips. "Cheesy," he muttered softly, looking down at his plate to see more than half of his food gone. Proof the older singer really cared.

He decided that this time, Junsu had every right to the smug look he tried to stifle.  



End file.
